


My Bitch

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bitch

“I should kick your ass, Sunshine,” Brain moans.

Poor Brian, he should know better than to cross me.

“If you do, who else will tolerate you,” I whisper in his ear, “Just relax and enjoy it.”

I know he hates it. He always wants to be in control when we fuck. It’s in his nature.

Not tonight.

He’s my bitch.

He presses his head against the wall. He grips my hips, groaning, wiggling as if he’s in heat. One little push of my button…

“You’re trying to kill me.”

“No, I just like fucking with you. It’s not every day I have a—”

“Oh fuck…shit,” He pants. I love how Brian just squirms under my control.

“If you beg, I may take it out…when we get home,” I kiss him.

He tries to ground his cock against my thigh but I move away. You think I’m going let him off that easily?

“Fine…take it out…”

“No please?” I suck on his neck, groping his fine ass.

“Alright, _please_ , take it out!”

I clutch his chin.

“I’ll think about it.”

Maybe leaving the vibrating butt plug in his ass will make him a complete submissive before the night is over.


End file.
